cevio_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Event article guideline
This is a guideline policy for live event pages featured on the CeVIO Lyrics Wiki. While participation is encouraged it is requested that you first understand and follow these guidelines or refrain from editing. The basics Event page preload templates Event page naming Every event page will use the title of the event, with some exceptions given. E.g. * Japanese→''Natsu no Owari no 39 Matsuri'' (example) Event entry Every announced event is featured on the Musical events (or Unofficial musical events) listing using the template. Event box The parameters must be in this order, do not rearrange or collapse this structure. ; color = : #000000; color: #FFFFFF; : See Vcolor/doc for more information. ; image = : The file name of an image to display. ; title = : To title Musical events add "This Format". : To title translations use plain text format below it. ; date = : The month, date, and year the event was first publicized. : To hide this section add date = none ; singers = : To link CeVIOs add This Format. : To link wikis see Interwiki/doc for more information. ; producers = : To link Producers add This Format. : To link wikis see Interwiki/doc for more information. ; links = : To link websites use this format name. : To hide this section add links = none Event page layout Notifications See the documentations: for a list of notifications commonly seen on event pages. Use when needed. Background This involves the general information about the event happenings. *Description: A summarization of the event's contents. *Concert date: month date, year *Location: location *Entry fee: entry fee *Playlist №: number of songs featured *Company: company credit *Associations: any associated acts *Musicians and Producers: **Instrument: musician's name **Role: producer's name Songs list With some exceptions of festival affairs, every event page will have a table layout. General listing *General listings are relatively simple. |-| Code= |-| Result = Encore listings * An "Encore" or miscellaneous listing is an addition to the table. |-| Code = |-| Result = Derivatives The template will display any official promotional videos works in relation to an event. References If there are needs to cite sources or minor trivia within the background section or lyrics then create a reference. ; ... :To create a footnote ; ... : For multiple use of the same inline citation or footnote ; References : : To be placed above External links. External links Every event page should have outside content to link to (either above or below). This can include a official promotional art, public downloads, and social posts. Unofficial linkage can include articles and lyric sources. Use the following templates and format to mark each section: Official Unofficial Category Every event page should have a category to be sorted into. ; Category:Events : Is the default category for all event pages. ; Category:Events featuring CeVIO_name : Is the category to specify the singer featured in the event. E.g. Category:Events featuring Sato Sasara. Other sections Gallery This section can include official artwork, concept art, merchandise, and so on. Using the following format: Gallery File.png|Caption Trivia This section is not required as the Description and Background section should handle much of it. However, some exceptions can include easter eggs or missed implications.